


Staying At Ease

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (point of view), Comfort, Fluff, Grace comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Dean is having a moment of stress and inner turmoil and Castiel yearns to comfort him. (An old story request)





	

It had been such a stressful time for Dean. I can see all the tension in his eyes….and his shoulders.

With all the patience in the world I waited for him to ask for some help. But watching him stomp and grumble around the bunker was agonizing. Though I didn't want to bother him with anything but at some point this had to be enough.

He was already a great hunter, fighter. So why be so hard on himself? Why do you beat yourself up so much Dean when you're such a wonderful person?

"Hey Dean." I finally started.

"What, Cas?" he grunted. And honestly I was a little upset with his tone…but I let that slide immediately.

"Everything is going to be fine, you know that right? No matter what happens you've got this…Dean I've got you. So just don't worry anymore."

He turned to me finally but his face still possessed this hopeless look. A look that made me most concerned.

Extending my hand, I reached for him hoping he will take this reassurance. Even letting some of my grace hover from my palm. A small gesture…a present for all his hard work and effort. I think everyone, especially humans should always be awarded with the gift of acknowledgement and most of all comfort. And I think it's finally Dean's turn.

It was a relief when Dean finally stepped forward and took my hand. And I can feel his shiver as the grace touched him. I let it wrap around his arm and move up to his tight shoulders. With a hug I can see his pain and irritation melt away. The strain in his green eyes vanishing. I kissed his face until it was completely relaxed. Gently nipping his earlobe while caressing his chest. Wiping the single tear that escaped his left eye.

The grace worked its way up his back and Dean buckled a bit but I held him steady.

"let me help you," I said kissing his collarbone. "Don't worry about everything so much... just let it all go."

He nodded obediently, his trembling hands touching my waist…his lips parted as I gave a devouring kiss. I'm willing to take it all, the anger and the stress, away if he let me.

We shared an embrace of warmth and completion with our foreheads pressed together. Comforting words filling the atmosphere around us. Dean's fun-loving smile returning. I don't care what dangers might occur in the future as long as, right now in this moment, my Dean can finally be at ease.


End file.
